Don't let me drown
by AliceEveWinters
Summary: Maka and soul are finally together! Great right? ..or..is it. Does Maka understand what it really means to be 'in love' or does her past consume her. Will Soul finally open his eyes and face reality or will someone come along and open his eyes for him. SoulXBlackstar
1. 1) Save me

_**Can i just warn everybody now! if you love the makaXsoul ship do NOT continue with this story, you have been warned.**_

 _ **lets be clear '...' means later that day**_

 _ **Also go check out my bestfriend and sisters stories SparkyIceBlaze135. (i promise shes amazing)**_

 _ **and my secondary account SparkyPsychoBlaze (Might be changing the name)**_

 _ **Now...onto the story!**_

 _Souls POV_

 _I sat up on my bed, My head was spinning like a tornado._

 _"Soul?" Said Maka as she approached my room._

 _"Yes Maka?" I replied, My eyes saddened as the anger in her eyes flashed, We had a fight yesterday and she still seemed mad._

 _"Hurry up, I don't want to be late. You know how i hate being late, so quit slacking off" Then she turned and left my room._

 _I sighed as i slowly stood up causing me to wince. Groaning, I lifted up my shirt to reveal several cuts on my stomach that Maka had made. We'd previously just got into a relationship and i don't blame her for how she behaves, It's not like she knows any better. She hasn't exactly had a good mentor on how relationships work._

 _ **...**_

 _I approahed the building of the academy, I knew what was coming next._

 _"IT'S BLACKSTAR!"_

 _I looked around but there was no sign of him, that is until i heard screaming, his screaming. The next thing i knew i was on the ground and blackstar was ontop of me._

 _"How'd you like my intro soul, wasn't it great!"_

 _"It could use abit of work, How about next time you don't land on me?"_

 _Blackstar got up, taking Souls hand and helping him up aswell. Soul winced again, clenching his stomach tightly._

 _"Soul? What happened" Blackstar began to lift his shirt, revealing the marks._

 _"I-its nothing!" Soul growled, pushing his shirt back down._

 _"It was maka again, wasn't it?" He asked with concern_

 _"It's not her fault! I-i can change her..i know i can. It'll just take some time.."_

 _Blackstar shook his head. "Soul maybe you should start looking for someone who actually cares about you..." He then put his head down "i'll see you in class" and with that he walked away, leaving soul by himself._

 _"SOUL!" Screamed maka as she ran toward him._

 _"Mak-"_

 _He didn't have time to respond, She slapped him with full force across the face leaving a red mark._

 _"Maka, why did you slap me" He asked, Rubbing his cheek._

 _"You left me behind! how could you!"_

 _"Sorry, i thought you left without me"_

 _"Lets just go already" She grabbed his hand and then proceeded to class._


	2. 2) Throw me into the pond

_**Souls POV**_

 _Class wasn't all bad, I sat next to black star and we joked around, It was all fun and games, until..._

 _"move black star"_

 _We looked up, it was maka._

 _"soul is my boyfriend. Get lost"_

 _"But maka, he was here fir-"_

 _"i didn't ask for your opinion soul. Now move black star"Black star looked over at soul with the look of disappointment, he shook his head, got up and left._

 _Maka sat down._

 _"So what should we do after school?" She asked._

 _"I'm sorry maka, I'm really tired. I'm gonna lay down"_

 _"let me rephrase, we're going to the pound after, okay?"_

 _"...Yes maka" soul put his head down in shame._ _ **= You don't matter to anyone soul, you're pathetic...can't even stand up for yourself..=**_

 _After a long walk around the pond soul finally decided enough was enough._

 _"Maka. Listen"_

 _"No, you listen. Look you need to pull yourself together soul. Be a better boyfriend"_

 _"me? you're the one who keeps h-"_

 _"soul, stop pointing fingers, okay?"_

 _Soul felt his anger growing._

 _"As I wa-"_

 _"SHUT UP MAKA, JUST SHUT UP OKAY? I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU LIKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU'RE ABUSIVE, NOT JUST PSYCHICALLY. MENTALLY" Soul broke down into tears and fell to his knees. "Maka..i can't...do this anymore"_

 _She looked furious._

 _"then give up"_

 _He looked up confused_

 _"no one would miss you, not even me, give up soul"_

 ** _=Give up soul...just give up...lonely little soul, give up=_**

 _"M-maka..how could yo-"_

 _He was cut off by Maka's foot, throat kicking him as he went flying backwards. His breathing was cut off as he stumbled backwards into the pound. He tried to swim up but he couldn't. He was drowning. He was over with. This was it. This was goodbye. He blacked out._

 ** _AN: haven't updated for awhile. believe me I wish I could have. but here it is :3_**


	3. 3) Back fire

_The sound of the heart monitor flooded the room. Black-star sat with his face buried in between his trembling palms. the noise, regardless of it's purpose, was oddly soothing to black-star as he knew that if the noise was to disappear it would mean his friend wouldn't be so lucky._

 _"Black-star?" A sweet voice called out._

 _He looked up, clearly in agony. His face stained with tears and scratches. "Yes nurse?"_

 _She looked at him with slight pity, knowing he was in pain. "Are you not planning on going back to class? i can take it from here."_

 _"I can't leave him in this state"_

 _"understood, do you happen to know who would do such a thing? we'd have to see to it that they be expelled"_

 _black-star shook his head. he could have said maka but that would be making false accusations and he had no proof._

 _The nurse nodded "Let me know if there is any change, maybe he will remember" and the nurse left._

 _Black-star looked over at his close to lifeless friend. Soul laid there, his clothing still drenched to the core his face blue from lack of oxygen. His throat bandaged and several serious blows to the head were shown. It was hard not to look away. the sight was sickening and something that hadn't been seen much. He didn't want to look, he couldn't turn away. He blamed himself, he shouldn't have left. Should have stayed by his side. After what had happened black star vowed that the moment soul wakes up, the moment he opens those eyes of his. That is when black-star will say it._

 _Then again..._

 _=What if...he doesn't make it? ..will i ever tell soul...how i really feel?..=_

 _Maka was walking down a small winding pathway, she looked pleased with herself. Smiling and humming._

 _"You did good maka, you showed him who's boss"_

 _She came across the small pond she had pushed him in and peered inside, what she was seeking was clearly no longer there. It was the perfect plan, kill him, act like nothing happened, 'discover' his remains and call for help. Boy was she wrong. It all back fired, someone had rescued soul and soon everyone will know it was her. Her expression was horrified. she got up and made her way back to the academy._

 _"No, No one can know. I have to hurry"_


	4. 4) My brother

It had been a few hours by now, everything was still silent. There was only the single beeping noise of the heart monitor every now and then which became less and less soothing to Blackstar as it meant his friend wasn't awake.

=Friend...=

He thought to himself.

=Just a friend…=

=I can't tell him…he loves Maka=

"How're we doing Blackstar?" Speak of the devil and she'll appear.

"Maka…? Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to make sure my boyfriend was okay silly" She ticked her head to the side and smiled, the sickly sweet smile is what made black stars hairs stand on end. He went deadly pale as Maka began to close in on him.

"Listen Black star you may think this was me, and yes I can be abit over dramatic sometimes but I love soul too pieces and I wouldn't do such a thing"

Black star began to get claustrophobic and his breathing increased.

"Maka I never blamed you, I know you care about him. Believe me I do"

He really didn't, but at this point he didn't care what he had to do. She was too close and he didn't like it. He shot up from his seat and moved away from her.

"Is something wrong?" she frowned at him.

=Murderer…don't come near me…=

"Black star?" her voice was stern and he began to tremble.

"Yes?" He replied trying to keep his voice from shaking any more than it was.

She stared at him for a good few seconds before smiling and shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to head back to class now. Let me know if he wakes up" She turned and left.

"Okay!"

=I won't. Don't come near him you monster…=

Black star slumped back into his chair and sighed, burying his hands in his palms.

=What was I thinking…He'd never believe me? I can't tell him. He and Maka belong together..Im just his…. =

"Friend?" rang a familiar voice. Black star looked up only to find his less pale friend with his eyes open on the bed. She quaked in fear.

"S-soul, you're okay..."

"Okay? What do you mean? What happened?"

"You don't remember…."

"What is this black star? Another one of your tricks?"

"N-no..it's just. Well...i…you. Maka..."

"Maka?! Where is she? Did she get hurt?! I hope she's okay..."

Black stars eyes dimmed down. His body suddenly feeling limp and there was a piercing pain in his chest. Heart broken.

"Soul. The nurse said you should get some rest. But it's nice to see you're okay"

Soul tossed himself over to face Blackstar.

"Thanks buddy, you're a great brother you know"

"Brother?"

"Yes, I see you as my brother. Is that okay?"

"Oh…"

Without waiting for a reply soul smiled and tossed over, falling back to sleep.

Staring at him, He burst into tears of hysteria.

=BROTHER?!=

=Brother. Not me, Maka. Just a brother…yay=

 _ **A/N: thought you deserved a longer chapter as my previous ones were abit short. (That's what she said) Bye bye! (I know I'm mean)**_


	5. 5) He isn't breathing

The next day soul was out of the nurses' office, his breathing was weak but he managed so the nurse let him go back to classes although she recommended he stay. Soul walked into class late that day but the teacher understood and told him to take a seat.

"SOUL!" Maka screeched while waving him over to sit with her.

Blackstar refused to try, he knew soul would go sit with her. He knew he didn't have a chance. He never had a chance. It was always m-….

"Is this seat taken?"

Blackstar looked up confused.

"Soul?"

"Yeah...is it taken or not?"

"Don't you want to go sit you Maka?"

"No" He said simply. Sounded slightly empty as he sat down.

 _ **~Some long boring class later~**_

"That was energy draining, right soul?"

Soul had his head down on the desk. He wasn't moving. Not at all. If he was sleeping. He wasn't snoring.

"Souuul. It's over…you can look up now…"

 **Nothing…**

"Soul come on. It's not funny whatever you're doing"

 **Nothing…**

Blackstar groaned and flopped onto the desk, playing with the paper infront of him.

"Hey soul. Want to make paper planes and throw them at everyone?"

 **Nothing…**

"Are you actually as-…."

He turned soul over. His face was paler than the paper he was laying on. His eyes were rolled back and half closed. He wasn't..

"BREATHING!"

The class, including the the teacher looked up. Blackstar was panicking. He couldn't breathe.

"S-SOUL…HE…HE….HE ISN'T..BREATHING!"

Everyone's mouths dropped in shock.

Was soul…actually dead?


End file.
